It is common practice for women to launder their hose or pantyhose at home or at a lodging and allow them to dry overnight for use the following day. On some occasions, however, the laundered and dried garments are desired in a much shorter time than is possible by air drying. Women travelers often carry in their luggage a hand held electric hot air hair dryer, and if not, can often readily borrow one from lodging personnel. The hot air blast from such a hair dryer far exceeds the drying capacity of the still air in which the garment may be hung. It follows, accordingly, that if such hot air blast could be utilized for drying a garment, the drying time might be materially reduced. It would appear, also that any device utilizing such hair dryer should, to be practical, occupy a minimum of space and be inexpensive.